OUAT 5B ending
by CameronSwenConnorCroft
Summary: How 5B should end. This obviously contains some season 5 spoilers, and is pre SQ. Mostly Swan-Mills family


The heroes (and Robin) had been traveling through the underworld for a few days now, and they'd finally found Hooks' body aboard the Jolly Roger. They'd had run ins with Reginas' parents who she was finally able to make peace with, Peter Pan, who'd gone off with Rumple for a father-son chat and even Marion who had ran straight over to Robin, who still hadn't told her he was with Regina now, even though she hadn't released him since they laid eyes on each other. Emma ran over to a lifeless Hook, followed by Regina, Henry, the two idiots then finally Robin and Marion. Emma knelt down next to the bed he was lying on, and let the tears fall, as everyone else watched from the other side of the room. Regina walked towards Emma and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing Emma to look up and green eyes to meet brown. Regina gave Emma a small sad smile.

" _Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Regina asked helping the blonde to her feet

" _We didn't come down here for nothing"_ Emma said

Regina rested her palm against Emmas' chest above her heart, then locked eyes with her again. After a final nod from the blonde, Regina plunged her hand into Emmas' chest and pulled out her heart. The heart had gone mostly dark, but there were still some visual spots of red. Everyone watched anxiously as Regina split the heart in two, causing Emma to cry out in pain. Regina now held half a heart in one hand, and the other half in the other.

" _It worked"_ Snow squealed

Regina turned to the one handed pirate and held half of Emmas' heart above his chest, then pushed it in. Everyone closely watched Hook, until once again Emma cried out in pain

" _What's happening?"_ Snow panicked

The other half of the heart still in Reginas' hand started to turn do dust at the edges

" _His body… it's not accepting her heart"_ Regina panicked as the heart in her hand fully turned to dust and Emma fell backwards. Regina was able to catch her using magic, before she hit the floor and slowly lowered her.

" _Noooooooo"_ Snow screamed as David wrapped an arm around both his wife and grandson.

Regina kneeled on the floor next to Emma and hovered over her

" _Emma?"_ Regina croaked dripping tears on Emmas' face and lightly shaking her _"Emma?"_

Regina dropped her head to Emmas' chest, soaking the white tank top worn by the saviour. Henry and Snow both cried against David, who had his forehead resting atop his wifes'. Robin and Marion watched sadly as the former Evil Queen, screamed against Saviour.

Snow, David and Henry walked over to Emma and knelt down next to her, the movement caused Regina to lift her head.

" _Is there anything you can do?"_ Henry sniffed

Regina was about to say "There isn't" but once she saw the look on her sons' face she decided she had to try.

" _There might be one thing"_ Regina perked up, then reached into her own chest and pulled her own heart out, that looked the exact opposite to Emmas', mostly red, but with some black spots.

" _Regina?"_ Robin said pushing his way forward _"Think about what you are doing… Emma is not worth your life"_ Robin missed the daggers shot at him by everyone in the room, except for Reginas' very angry expression _"I mean you don't want Henry to lose both mothers do you?"_

Regina looked at Henry, her expression softening

" _Mom… you do whatever you think is best"_ Henry said _"I'll understand"_

Regina smiled at her son, before she ripped her own heart in half. Regina placed the lighter half in Emmas' chest, and the other in her own. At first nothing happened, but then Emma rapidly sat up taking a big breath.

" _Moms"_ Henry smiled, happily wrapping his arms around his mothers, who happily returned the hug. Snow and David soon joined in.

That night they'd finally made it back to Storybrooke. Marion wasn't able to return with them since seven entered, that meant seven were to return, no more, no less. Robin had made his way back to the woods, Rumple back to his house to meet Belle, Snow and David went back to the loft, but Emma went to the mansion along with Regina and Henry, as Henry didn't want to let either of his mothers out of his sight.

Even though he was too old for it, Henrys' mothers still insisted on tucking him in. Regina sat on the edge of his bed and Emma stood to the side of her

" _Moms?"_ Henry questioned _"Is it weird you both sharing a heart"_

" _No"_ Regina answered softly _"You see… Emma and I have always shared a heart…You"_

Regina pulled the covers over Henry and kissed his forehead. Emma flipped the light switch off and walked out of the room with Regina


End file.
